Nightmare
by WanderingAngel97
Summary: Max is experiencing her worst nightmare ever. Her Flock is dying one by one. How can she stop this terrible nightmare? Can she save the ones she loves? Can Fang help her? Or will they all be lost forever? Rated "T" for violence, character death, language, and some kissing FAX and it has a good ending so don't give up on it half-way through.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Me:**** I know this idea is a bit cliché, but I really liked this idea and wanted to share it. But don't be so hasty as to guess in which way is it cliché, I might surprise you in the end. *evil/innocent smile similar to Angel's***

**BFF:**** Oh! I know! Max is- *Wander clamps hand over BFF's mouth* **_(If you are wondering who BFF is then look up the A/N's in The Runaway Case, another one of my stories)_

**BFF:**** Hhgjlivfbmhskph…**

**Me:**** No, no, don't tell them yet! It'll be fun to surprise them.**

**BFF:**** Okay… *disappointed smile***

**Me:**** I don't own Maximum Ride, I wish I did, but I don't.**

Max's POV

I don't really know how to describe the feeling of flight. After all I've always been able to fly, so it's kind of hard to describe it to someone who hasn't. I'll try though, but flying while I'm trying to describe it might make it a bit easier.

"Come on everybody! Wake up! It's time to move on!" I yelled to my Flock.

Fang, my right-hand-man-but-maybe-more, opens his eyes instantly. For a moment I wonder if he was ever asleep at all. It's possible. He's almost as paranoid as I am. Fang is the extremely silent type, I mean if he started talking as much as a normal person would we'd all think he'd been abducted by aliens, or the world was about to end. One of the two, but since we all know the world is going to end sometime in the near future, I would place my bet on alien abduction.

Angel sits up and stretches. She's really cute, like baby-doll cute. Of course that's the exterior to an evil, sweet, little conspirator. She's wanted to be leader for a couple months now. I don't understand why she wants to be now. She seemed quite content with me being leader until recently. I don't understand either why she thinks a bunch of older kids are going to listen to her and accept her as leader. Unless *gulp* she tries to use her powers to control everyone. It's wrong to control people's minds. I've been trying to teach her that for quite some time now. But teaching her right from wrong is pretty difficult. She's six and doesn't quite get the concepts yet. Sometimes I wonder if somehow the scientists took that ability from her.

Gazzy, Angel's brother, springs to his feet and drags poor, blind Iggy up with him. I think the poor kid was still asleep because he nearly fell over and crushed Gazzy. About five seconds later, however, they were both fully awake and laughing at a joke Iggy had said.

That leaves Nudge. The mocha girl was still snoring contently on her tree branch. Yes, we sleep in trees. Gazzy glances over at Nudge with an evil grin and then whispers something in Iggy's ear, he smiles too. _Oh, no_ is my first thought. I don't think Nudge will be sleeping for much longer.

I make my way over to Fang. He's already standing up and has that whole silent thing going for him, but he's got a small smile dancing across his lips. I find myself staring at them and then I shake my head and turn back toward the scene unfolding before us. _Don't think about Fang's lips. Don't think about Fang's lips._

"Testing, testing." Gazzy says in Ari's voice. Oooooh, I hope they don't get their teeth knocked out when she wakes up. Ari is my half-brother. His father, my father, I shiver, Jeb, let the whitecoats, the scientists that created us, turn Ari into an Eraser. Funny name, but not so funny in person, or at least not when they actually do catch you. Erasers are lupine hybrids, half human, half wolf, I guess they're as close to werewolves as you can get. They're strong, but not the most agile of sorts. Ari's been after the Flock for years. He's hell-bent on killing me for some reason. I guess he hated that Jeb gave me all his attention. Trust me, if I'd had it my way, Ari would have had all of Jeb's attention. I didn't want anything to do with the man.

Gazzy leans down and whispers something in her ear. Nudge is instantly awake and screaming. I cover my ears to prevent them from rupturing. Everyone laughs and I laugh along with them, but I know I'm going to have to get onto Gazzy and Iggy for doing this to Nudge later.

As soon as she realizes it's a prank, Nudge goes to screaming at the two pranksters at speeds excessing **(A/N ****Me:**** Apparently this is spelled wrong, but spellcheck won't give me the right way to spell it, so sorry)** 100 miles a minute. Do Iggy and Gazzy deserve it? Most definitely. _Maybe a half an hour of this is punishment enough._ I muse,but after about three minutes of Nudge screaming and yelling I decide it's time to break up the fight. Not because I think Gazzy and Iggy have gotten what they deserve, but because I don't think it would be a good idea to let Nudge get to the pummeling phase and my ears are starting to hurt.

"Come on guys, break it up." I told them. "We got to get moving."

Nudge, still angry, shoots up into the air, followed by Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Fang.

I'm about to leap up and join them, but somebody grabs me by my hair and yanks me back. I scream, catching the attention of my Flock.

"Nice to see you again, sis."

I gasp.

Ari.

**Me:**** Sorry for leaving you guys at yet another cliffhanger.**

**BFF:**** Yeah, not nice!**

**Me:**** Personally I love cliffhangers, that is, unless the author never gets back to you on what happens next, that sucks a lot.**

**BFF:**** So if you are wondering why Wander has so many cliffhangers, it's because she loves suspense.**

**Me:**** Yes I do.**

**BFF:**** Would you marry it?**

**Me:**** No.**

**BFF:**** Who would you marry?**

**Me:**** Either Daemon Black or Iggy**

**BFF:**** If you only could choose one, who would it be?**

**Me:**** Iggy**

**BFF:**** Why?**

**Me:**** Because I love Daemon's relationship with Katy**

**BFF:**** That's cute, but you're strange, you want to marry fictional characters.**

**Me:**** Thank you, I pride myself on being strange.**

**BFF:**** *facepalm***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Me:**** I kind of forgot to mention this earlier; this story takes place after the second book in the series. **

**BFF:**** You forgot something else.**

**Me:**** Oh, yeah, I don't own MR either. JP does and I am extremely mad at him for messing up one of my favorite couples by throwing Dylan and Maya in the mix. **

**BFF:**** If you haven't noticed Wander can be a little forgetful at times and gets off topic a lot.**

**Me:**** Hey, I do read the chapters I wrote before I go add a new one to the lot. I like to keep my facts straight so I don't confuse my readers.**

**Me:**** I'm not confusing anyone am I? Please review and tell me if I am, ask me any questions you have about my stories and I'll answer them.**

Chapter 2

Ari grabs my neck and holds me to him. I struggle against him and feel his claws dig into my skin. Red, hot blood pours from my wounds.

The Flock shoots down to the ground, quickly getting into their fighting stances and facing Ari. He has me facing towards them I can see their faces clearly. They're all angry and determined. Fang's face is twisted into a scowl. I wriggle about, trying to free myself.

"U and A, U and A!" I call out to my family, but they ignore my pleas. I can feel one of Ari's hands slowly brushing up against my wing and I shudder.

Then suddenly he grabs a hold of my wing and twists. There's a loud crack and I almost double over in pain. I cry out, tears welling up in my eyes. Fang lunges forward. Ari responds quickly by placing a hand on either side of my head. Fang stops immediately. He's actually showing some emotion. Fear. I glance around at everybody's faces. They all have fear in their eyes.

That doesn't settle well with me. Their fear scares me, especially Fang's fear. He was always calm and collected, now he was agitated and looked like he was going to fall apart.

I can see Erasers melting out of the darkness of the trees and head toward my family. The Flock notices and forms a circle with Fang still facing Ari and me. "U and A" I mouth to him. He shakes his head just enough for me to notice without tipping Ari off.

"Don't you even think of trying anything bird boy." Ari smirked and then whispers in my ear. "I'm going to kill you Max, the same way you killed me. I'm going to snap your neck." I saw Fang tense up, apparently Ari hadn't said it very quietly. I set my jaw. I was not going to die, not without some fight.

"Wow, dog-boy, very original." I spat out, but worry tainted the resolve in my voice as I saw the Erasers edge forward towards the Flock.

Ari shoved his elbow into my broken wing and I screamed out in pain. Fang rushed forward while Ari was distracted by the sick pleasure he took in hurting me and he punched Ari in the face. Then he grabbed me and dragged me back over to the protected circle the Flock had created, careful not to injure my broken wing anymore.

Ari, who had been knocked over by Fang's punch, got up angrily.

"U and A, guys," I said with a sigh. "And please listen to me this time."

They all nodded and then Iggy and Gazzy shot up in the air. Fang picked me up bridal style and the rest of us were about to leap into the air too when a shot rang out.

The next thing I knew I was falling. Fang collapsed to the ground and I fell on top of him, jarring my broken wing I screamed again, tears, again, forming in my eyes. I looked over Fang. He'd been shot in the shoulder. I breathed a sigh of relief that he was still alive. _Thank God it wasn't any worse. _I looked up, Ari was holding a gun. He shot Fang. Now I was seething.

Ari lifted the gun again. I screamed at the others to get up in the air, and then another shot sounded. My head turned and I saw Angel, my baby, **(A/N ****Me:**** For those of you who may have never read MR, Max is a surrogate mother to everyone in the Flock, she's like fourteen) **standing there, red blossoming from her chest. _No. _I cried out, but couldn't make a sound. She looked at me confused, then sudden realization flooded her face and she fell. I gazed at her stunned. I couldn't move. Her chest didn't move. My baby, my Angel, was dead.

**Me:**** I can hear the hate letters pouring in!**

**BFF:**** *trying to keep the letter from coming in through the chimney* This is just like in Harry Potter! *squeals happily***

**Me:**** I'm glad you are having fun. Anyways, don't hate me yet, you haven't read the whole story. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Me:**** I think I forgot to put up whose POV it was in the last chap. **

**BFF:**** Yeah, you kinda did. **

**Me:**** Well, oops, sorry, it was Max's btw.**

**BFF:**** Back to the story.**

Max's POV

I lay there, shocked.

Angel was dead.

My baby was dead.

I couldn't let my shock last long though, the others needed me to lead.

"Nudge! Get out of here!" I yelled to her, she nodded and jumped up in the air. _Fly baby, fly!_

Ari lifted the gun.

"No!" I screamed. Too late. Nudge crashed back down to the Earth, silent.

I sobbed. Ari killed Angel. Ari killed Nudge. Now two, two of my babies were dead. I looked up, red-eyed. There were Flyboys in the sky battling Gazzy and Iggy. The flying Erasers were slowly getting the upper hand, but Gazzy and Iggy fought hard. _They'll be okay. _I thought to myself. _They'll be okay._

Suddenly a Flyboy came out of nowhere and crashed into Gazzy. The bomb that Gazzy had yet to throw exploded in his hand and he fell, crashing down to the ground, next to his dead sister, with a sickening crunch.

"No." I whispered.

Iggy was fighting harder now with a blind **(A/N ****Me:**** no pun intended)** rage that I had never seen before. Gazzy and Iggy had been-I sobbed at the past tense of my words-best pals, and now Gazzy was gone. He downed about two dozen, if not more Flyboys before one eventually grabbed hold of Iggy. Iggy struggled against the foe as the Flyboy drew a knife and then drove it into his chest.

"Iggy!" I cried out.

He hit the ground.

The Flock. My Flock. My family, was dead. Fang and I were the only ones left. I held tightly onto him. I failed the rest of my Flock, I couldn't protect them. I wasn't going to let any of them hurt Fang. He was the last one. The only person I had left.

I covered his body with mine, shielding his vital organs and head from the Erasers, Flyboys, and Ari. _I'll die before I'll let them hurt Fang._ I swore to myself. Ari walked over to us, the last remaining survivors. He tried to wrench me away from Fang, but I held on tightly. I was never going to let him go. I loved him, more than a brother, more than a friend. Ari let go of me with a cry of frustration. Fang blinked his eyes open and slipped his hands around my waste, holding me to him. "I love you Max, no matter what happens, remember that I love you." he said to me, pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was sweet, but tasted salty. I realized that the saltiness came from my tears. "I love you too, Fang, I always have." I cried. "You remember that, no matter what happens." he smiled tightly, and I returned it.

"Get her off him, I want the pleasure of having her watch me kill him before I kill her."

"No!" I yell, holding onto Fang tighter. "If you want to kill him you're gonna have to go through me!"

Fang began to squirm beneath me trying to get loose. "No, Max!"

Ari chuckled. My vision was blurring slightly as I looked down at Fang. He had this panicked look in his dark eyes. "Fang, I can't watch you die." I whisper to him, he looks into my eyes.

"I can't watch you die either Max."

I stared into his eyes and then kissed him. It would be our last kiss that I was certain of. So I made it as passionate as possible. I hoped to make up for the years we'd wasted, and the years we'd never get. If the kiss had been under any other circumstances, I guess it would be what I would compare flying to. A weightless, heart-filled feeling. The incredible high you get from being happy and content and being with the ones you love. The one you love. I cried as I kissed him, I think he might have to, but my eyes were closed so I couldn't tell.

"As endearing as this little exchange is," Ari spoke up. "I think I'm going to have to cut it short."

I could hear him leveling the gun at me. I broke the kiss with Fang. I wanted to see his face before I died. His face was set in a mixture of emotions. He was breathless and looked as if he wished our kiss could have been under any other circumstances. So did I. His eyes were wide and he looked a bit scared, but determined?

Suddenly Fang flipped me over. Now he was on top. My eyes grew wide.

"Fang no! What are you-"

A shot rang out.

**Me:**** Yes, I know, I'm evil.**

**BFF:**** You are, but don't judge her yet.**

**Me:**** Some good will eventually come out of this, especially if you're a Fax fan. You'll see, but you have to stick around to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Me:**** I don't own MR**

**BFF:**** But she does own this really cool imaginary dragon in her head.**

**Me:**** But I don't own his name *sad face* **_** (Reference The Runaway Case, another one of my stories)**_

Chapter 4

Max's POV

"Fang!" I screamed as he slumped against me, my hand made its way around to his back. I could feel the blood seeping between my fingers. In a panic I flipped him over, but kept my hand firmly pressed to his back.

His obsidian eyes were still open and he was having trouble breathing. He shifted his gaze to me and met my eyes. "Fang, Fang, please stay with me!" I cried out hysterically. Blood started dribbling from his mouth and down the side of his face. He gave a weak smile. _I'll see you on the other side. _It said. "No! Please, please! Fang! Don't you dare die on me!" I sobbed.

He started to cough uncontrollably. I pressed my hand further into his wound, trying to hold in the blood. I felt a hand brush up against my face and froze. Fang had lifted his arm and brought his hand to my cheek. He stroked his thumb against my skin lovingly. I could feel his actions slow and lose strength with each passing second. The tears were like waterfalls down my face. Light was slowly disappearing from his black eyes. Slipping away with the life of the boy I loved. Why was life so cruel? There were a thousand things I wish I'd been able to say, but knew I'd never get to say. Not to Angel, not to Nudge, Gazzy, or Iggy. Not to Fang.

Finally his hand fell, limp, to the ground. Fang was dead. Everyone was dead. My love was dead. I screamed out his name and cried. Calling out hundreds of things I'd wished I'd told him. Then I felt two clawed hands on either side of my head. Ari. He was going to kill me. _Good._ I thought and smiled, mouthing out a thank you as he twisted my head, breaking my neck. My head fell onto Fang's silent chest. Slowly, my world faded, and when I opened my eyes again, everything was dark.

**Me:**** So, yeah, I killed everyone off. **

**BFF:**** But don't abandon it just yet!**

**Me:**** There's still one more chap. left!**

**BFF:**** Why are you saying chap. instead of chapter?**

**Me:**** I don't know. It sounds cooler.**

**BFF:**** *eyebrow***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Me:**** Here's the moment you've all been waiting for.**

**BFF:**** *drum roll***

**Me:**** In this chap. you'll finally figure out what's actually going on and then you'll be like either like "Haha, guessed right", or "Omg, I cannot believe I didn't get that, it was right there." **

**BFF:**** So, let's get on with the show!**

**Me:**** Don't worry too much if you don't get it at first, or wonder where this story came from, it'll come to you in time, just keep reading. Again, if you've got some Q's (questions) then I'll be happy to answer them for you, just send me a message or review or however you do it.**

**BFF:**** Hurry up!**

**Me:**** Okay, I don't own MR by the way.**

Chapter 5

Fang's POV

I lay awake in my room, I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Max. She had been injured on our last flight out. A Flyboy had broken her wing. She fell and I caught her as Iggy and Gazzy demolished the rest of the flying monstrosities with their bombs. We went straight to Dr. Martinez's house after that, Max's mother's house.

Dr. Martinez worked on her wing as soon as we came in. To tell the truth, as Max's mom worked on her, I was nervous, scared. What if Max never flew again? What if her wound was poisoned or got infected? What if Max died? I shook my head back and forth to knock the thought loose and cast it aside. Max couldn't die. She just couldn't.

After Dr. Martinez finished dressing Max's wound she sent her straight to bed. I carried her up to her room, normally Max would have insisted walking up herself, but she was already unconscious, so she didn't complain too much. I tucked her into her bed and then went to my own. Now here I am, sitting up in bed, worrying about the girl across the hall.

Yesterday had been too close for comfort. I was jumping at the slightest sounds and straining my ears for any noises that might be Flyboys or Erasers trying to get in the house. If I heard anything of the sort, I was going to dash to Max's room and get her as quickly as possible. Then I'd go wake the others.

Why Max first? Well isn't it a bit obvious, I love her. I can't stand the thought of her getting hurt or being with anybody else or *gulp* dying. I'd take a bullet for her, jump in front of a train, tear my own wings out, anything for her. I'd die for her. I should tell her, I should tell her how I feel, but it's pretty hard. I'm Mr. Emotionless, if I told her my feelings outright she'd probably think I was a clone. Yes, in my world that's a very real possibility.

"Fang!" I hear someone scream from across the hallway.

Oh, no.

Max.

I bolted out my door and wretched hers open, expecting Erasers or Flyboys or even Max II, Max's clone, to be there trying to hurt the love of my life. What I do not expect is to see her all alone in her bed with a pained expression on her face. She's trashing beneath the covers. Her broken wing has come free of its splint somehow and is now jutting out at an odd angle. _That must be horribly painful._I wince. How Max is still asleep is beyond me.

"Fang, Fang! Please stay with me!" She cried out hysterically in her sleep.

I went over to her bedside and tried to wake her up gently. "I'm right here, Max, I'm right here."

She didn't seem to hear me. There were tears streaming down her beautiful, stricken face.

"No! Please, please! Fang! Don't you dare die on me!" she sobbed and I froze for a second. I wondered for a moment if she cared as much about me as I did her. I lifted my hand and brushed it against her cheek, rubbing circles into it with my thumb, trying to calm her down.

It seemed to work and after a minute I let go and she screamed out my name again. Then she started sobbing and spoke with hysteria.

"Fang, I love you! I love everything about you, even the things that annoy me, even when you tease me about loving you, even when you were with Lissa. **(A/N ****Me:**** I'm pretending Brigid never existed because her crush on Fang really creeped me out even more than Lissa's)** You always had my back. Always. I'm so sorry."

I placed a hand on either side of her head, half of me wanted to let her continue, and half of me wanted to kiss her awake. She cared, she loved me! Part of me wanted to race around the room hooting and hollering. Max was still asleep, she mouthed out the words 'Thank you' and then fell limp.

What?

"Max?" I called out to her, and then noticed something disturbing. She wasn't breathing.

"Max!" by then everybody had woken up and were in the doorway. I didn't know how much they heard, but I didn't care. "Dr. Martinez!" I cried out. "She's not breathing!"

Max's mother rushed over and listened to her heart. Frantically she began performing CPR on her. I fell into a heap beside the bed, consumed by my grief, fear, and god-forsaken hope. Iggy came over and tried to comfort me while the other three held each other in the doorway.

"Max." I whispered then fell into sobs. What if she didn't make it? What if her mom couldn't restart her heart? What will I do?

"Fang?" I heard someone call out. I shot up and found myself holding onto a very much alive Max. "Fang?" she asked in confusion as I cried into her shoulder.

The rest of the Flock, Dr. Martinez, and Ella all crowded around and hugged Max as I held her refusing to let go. I had this idea in my head that if I let go, I'd lose her. After a while Iggy called out "Come on guys, let's let the love birds have their space." **(A/N ****BFF:**** Yes, Iggy is a very big advocate of Fax)**

I couldn't bring myself to even fake glare at him. What would be the point anyway? Iggy was blind.

I held on tightly to Max, though I was careful not to touch her broken wing, which Dr. Martinez had just reset.

"Fang, are you okay?" she asked.

I let out a short laugh. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"I'm okay, Fang, but are you? You seem pretty shaken up."

"No, duh, Sherlock, I nearly lost you."

"It was a nightmare, that's all." She replied and I gave a weak smile, always like her to downplay a life threatening situation. **(A/N ****Me:**** Hehe, now see what I did. It was in the title all along! Heheheheehehehehe!)**

"A nightmare in which you stopped breathing." I choked at the last bit of my sentence and Max started rubbing soothing circles between my wings. It helped a lot, but I was still scared, I wasn't about to let her go.

"It's okay" she said.

"No, it's not." I protested, finally releasing her, but still holding onto her hand tightly. "What happened in your nightmare? You were thrashing about and screaming out my name and other things."

"What kinds of things?" she asked tracing a circle onto her thigh with her free hand.

"That you loooooooooved me." I couldn't help but tease. It made me feel a little better and it lightened the air around us.

"I hate it when you tease me like that." she whispered

"No you don't." I said knowingly with a smile as I realized she didn't deny that she loved me. "You said so in your dream."

She looked up at me, a cute little frown on her face. It disappeared quickly as she stared into my eyes, as if making sure I was actually there.

"What happened in your nightmare?" I repeated, concern returning to my voice.

She bit her lip, she looked really hot when she did that, but right now I was more concerned with making sure she was okay.

"It started off normal, just like a normal morning, I thought it was real." she began unsurely. I squeezed her hand to reassure her."Then Ari showed up, he caught me."

"It's okay," I told her. "Ari can't hurt you anymore. He's dead, remember?"

"He said he would kill me." she said, my hand tightened around hers.

"Nobody's ever gonna hurt you," I said, holding her close to me. "I'll make sure of it. I'll die before I'll let anyone hurt you."

She started to shake uncontrollably, sobs racked her body. "Please don't." she whimpered.

I held her closer, trying to calm her. "Max, I can't watch you die." She wailed harder. "Don't you know how much you mean to me?" the last part just slipped out, I shut my mouth tight, it was my natural reaction.

"Fang," she choked. "The whole Flock died, we were the only two left." she held me closely, I closed my eyes. I couldn't help but feel happy, even now, because I held her and now she was holding me too. It felt so right.

"You said that very same thing in the nightmare that you did just now before Ari killed you. You saved my life. But my life meant nothing without you."

I said nothing, letting this sink in. I stroked her hair with one hand, brushing through her golden, sun-streaked locks. _Life had meant nothing without me?_ I guess that's why she'd stopped breathing earlier. Max could will herself to "die". So she hadn't really been dead, she just willed herself to "die", shutting down her systems one by one. She'd done it before to escape the isolation tank the white coats had put her in after kidnapping her and putting Max II in her place a few months ago. I knew as soon as she had offered breakfast that she wasn't Max. Max would never offer to cook. She knew her food was horrible. Anyways Iggy's cooking was awesome, who'd pass that up?

"I thought you were really dead, I didn't know it was a nightmare, I'm sorry." she said.

"You scared the hell out of me. I forgive you, but please, don't ever do that to me again." I told her.

She hugged me and held me close. Then she looked up into my eyes, hers were a beautiful swirling chocolate brown. I loved those eyes.

I was showing more emotion than I ever did. I wondered if Max knew she'd cracked my emotionless exterior. I figured if I was going to show one or two emotions, I might as well show them all. I really hope what she said in her dream was how she actually felt.

"I love you Max."

She looked at me, she was quite shocked, but a smile crossed her lips and then her lips met mine met mine. I was definitely surprised, but I was more relieved than anything else. I kissed her back. It felt like Heaven. I moaned and fell back onto the bed. I let out a satisfied sigh. "Heaven." I whispered and Max giggled. Yes, giggled, the great Maximum Ride giggled. I smiled and she crawled over to me and laid down on my chest, careful not to put any pressure on her broken wing.

"I love you too, Fang." she whispered into my ear. My heart leapt and I could feel those happy jitters coursing through my body. It was hard not to jump up and dance around the room. Yes, Mr. Emotionless was quite emotion-filled today.

I smiled broadly. Max caught it and smiled widely as well.

"I love you more." I said teasingly.

"Not possible." She said closing her eyes and snuggling into my chest. I held her close to me as if to ward off any attacker. _They'll be no more nightmares tonight._ I closed my eyes. I could feel her body's radiating warmth.

"Absolutely possible."

**A/N**

**Me:**** Sooooooo, what'd ya think?**

**BFF:**** I think this last chapter might have saved your life.**

**Me:**** Yeah, I think that it might have too.**

**Me:**** Omg! Guess what!? This is the longest chap. I've written so far!**

**BFF:**** Another testament to my claim that she gets off topic, a lot.**

**Me:**** Well, I loved writing this, I hope you liked it too, or at least this last chap. So please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N**

**Hey guys, sorry if I got my facts wrong in this story as to whether Ari was dead or Angel wanted to take over the Flock after MR2. I've got a case of Star Trek Timeline. Which means I've got no timeline sense at all. I haven't read the series in a while so I probably got some stuff mixed up. That, and basically writing it in one day. Usually I only write one chapter a day, so I probably did screw it up a bit. I hope you don't mind. Just try to think of those things actually having happened in the series at that point, might as well pretend Ari never came back after Max snapped his neck. It would coincide better with the whole "I'm gonna kill you the way you killed me" thing he's got going on in here, because after a whole second book for Ari to turn the wheels in that brain of his, he would have come up with a better way to kill Max. Better being a figurative term in this matter. **

**Oh, yeah and I forgot to mention this earlier. Chapter 5 of Nightmare was the last chap. So sorry if you wanted it to continue, but I thought it ended nicely there and I have no ideas for how to continue it without making it into a long story and I've already got one of those going. **

**As always, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or just want to tell me what you thought, send me a review or message or whatever. I've been having a lot of internet problems lately, but I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

**-Wander **


End file.
